


鲸落

by jiangcha137



Series: クロ月 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: kurotsuki, クロ月 - Relationship
Series: クロ月 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638424
Kudos: 8





	鲸落

鲸落  
✎.HQ！！  
✎..黑尾铁朗x月岛萤  
✎...最终解释权归我，以上

00  
门口进来一个高个子男人，粗粗看来该是一米九上下，浅金色的短发贴着额头，脸上架着一副黑框眼镜，他穿着妥帖的西服面色平静，言行举止都和这个店格格不入。  
这家纹身店开在极偏僻的小巷子里，外面还下着雨，滴下来溅起地面上的污水，染黑了男人洁白的袜子。他无甚介意的推开门进来，仿若一头迷路的羊羔。  
“额...您好？”接待的小姑娘有些慌，“请问...是来纹身的吗？”  
也不怪她，这家店里常见到都是光着膀子说话粗声粗气脏话连篇的地痞和流氓，偶尔能看到穿得规矩的学生怯生生的推开玻璃门，像他这样立身世外的，实在是少见。  
“是的，有劳。”男人微微弯腰垂下眼睑回答。  
小姑娘害羞的笑笑，把他引到屋中间：“阿大，有顾客来了哦~”  
窗边躺椅上的男人这才站起来，撩开里屋的布帘，歪头对他说：“进来吧。”

01  
屋里的布置比起外间要干净许多，中间放了矮床，另外一边是两张凳子，被叫做阿大的男人进屋就去了台边准备工具。  
“小哥怎么称呼？想纹哪里？”  
跟进来的高个男人提着包到床边，脱下西装外套，隐约看得到白衬衣底下劲瘦的腰肢。  
“叫我月岛就好，就...纹腰和大腿。”  
“两个地方？”阿大闻言边准备着东西边对外面喊：“阳菜，把你前几天买的毯子拿进来。”  
小姑娘不明所以的拿了进来，又被阿大赶出去。  
月岛看看手上浅粉色的小毛毯，低低的对男说了声谢谢，阿大瞥他一眼挥手让他赶快脱裤子。  
“样式呢？自己带了？”  
月岛翻出包里的两张纸，递给男人：“都画好了，您照着来。”  
“成。”

02  
里屋很安静，纹身师阿大不爱讲话，月岛也不说。他疼得冒汗根本分不出心聊天，何况他本身也不喜欢和陌生人说话。  
纹身师觉着也奇怪，一则他很少遇到纹大腿外侧的男生；一则是很少见到痛感明显还非要纹身，还要两个地方一次弄完。  
腰和大腿加起来面积不小，但纹身都是一个理，越薄的地方越疼，可这位小哥纹个大腿也疼得这么厉害。  
月岛疼着，一会儿觉得还好喘两口气能忍，一会儿又觉得实在是疼得不行，在心里骂给他设计图案的好友。  
他下了早班直接过来，坐了一个半小时的车，花了半小时吃饭，踏进店门差五分钟下午三点，太阳透过百叶窗斜斜的照进来，光的影子打在他头顶，痛感反反复复来来回回，他皱眉深情恍惚的想起他和黑尾铁朗的第一次见面。

03  
月岛萤是在居酒屋的外面捡到黑尾铁朗的。  
男人像是碰瓷一样往他身上倒，刚实习结束下晚班的月岛在他靠过来的时候下意识扶了一把，七八个小时没吃饭本就饿得胃疼，又被男人身上浓重的酒味熏得想吐。  
男人非常大力的抓着他胳膊，月岛疼得皱眉，挣了半天才把他推开，醉鬼趔趄几步扶着木门站稳，黑发乱糟糟成一团，他低着头呼吸很重。  
月岛出于医生的本能上前去查看，不妨被男人拽进怀里抱着，气得他咬牙。  
这个时候突然有人从屋里出来，看见他俩抱在一起愣住，随后摸着鼻尖开口。  
“那个...队长他心情不好，就劳烦嫂子了，”月岛脸一黑要解释，男生看他这样，傻笑着一拍脑袋，“啊，聚餐的钱我们几个付了就好，嫂子不用担心这个。”  
月岛确定自己已经是忍无可忍，可男人把他抱得死死的，一点松开的迹象都没有，他强迫自己扯出一个笑来。  
他难受得厉害，浓重的酒气把他包裹起来，男生说了什么月岛也没听明白，大致听起来好像是在说聚餐的钱。  
“这怎么行？你等着，我给你拿钱。”说着他也不管隐私不隐私的，从男人身上掏出钱包，拿出里面剩下的钱，看也不看的塞男生手里，“呐，不够的话，上班了你找他报销。”  
男生看一眼手里的金额，吓得直挥手说足够了足够了。  
“那我们就先回去了，你也进去吧。”

04  
男人一身结实的筋肉压着月岛的半边肩膀，居酒屋门前人来来往往，醉酒的人互相搀扶的行为本应该很正常，可他俩个子高人又精神，月岛瓷白的脸上还泛着红，眼角眉梢挂着不耐烦，手却扶得很稳。  
过往的人瞥来几眼，看得月岛不耐烦，他拧着眉不乐意的捞起人带着往外走，刚出巷口迎面驶来一辆空的出租车，只好又急又狼狈的招手叫停。  
月岛扶着黑尾的手上还挂着公文包，另一只胳膊上搭着男人的外套，庆幸的是他没背包，不然都腾不出手来拿。他把人塞进后排，坐下了才有机会喘口气，稍微松懈下来，胃一阵阵的疼得他冒冷汗。  
醉得说梦话的男人，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的也听不清，引得司机都有些担忧的回头看他。  
月岛不抱希望的又刨了刨男人除了空气什么都没有的口袋，头疼的想自己刚才真是昏了头，怎么就被醉鬼赖上了。  
“所以说，为什么偏偏是我啊...”月岛靠着椅背，难受的捏捏鼻梁，他气汹汹的侧过身看罪魁祸首。男人靠着车窗，只看得到他轮廓分明的侧脸，英挺的眉毛拧成一团，鸦羽般的睫毛颤动着，放在膝盖上的手握着拳头，窗外的灯光滑过，月岛将他手背上暴起的青筋看得分明。  
不是喝醉了？

05  
第二天一早，月岛抱着被子睡得迷迷糊糊，哗啦啦的水声叫醒了他，然后他睁开眼，看到一个裹着浴巾的裸男从他的浴室堂而皇之的出来，看他醒了甚至还好心情的问早，没有一点在陌生人家里醒来该有的样子。  
月岛面无表情的看着他，沉默半晌开口：“你的浴巾是哪里来的？”  
“啊，我刚回下楼去买的。”男人弯起细长黑亮的猫眼，噙着笑回。  
“你···既然有钱为什么不回去？还是说这位先生连水费都付不起？”月岛心里堵得慌。  
昨晚折腾到半夜，好容易把男人扔到沙发上躺好，又在冰箱里翻出一盒牛奶加热安慰自己空荡荡的胃，刚醒的时候他看了眼时间，距离他睡下才不过四个小时，就又被男人吵醒。  
黑尾见他脸色愈发难看，收起那副吊儿郎当的样子正色道：“一个小时前，我在客厅的沙发上醒了，然后发现不是我自己家·。”  
“可多亏了您碰瓷赖上我。”月岛嘲弄的觑他一眼。  
“然后皮夹里的钱全没了，只剩下内袋里的一千块，”黑尾讪讪的摸摸鼻子，“我以为是你在马路上捡到我，好心的把我带回家，觉得就这样不辞而别实在是不好，就留下来。”  
“然后你就在我家洗澡了对吧？”月岛也不起床，就坐在那里拥着被子，露出一个嘲讽的笑，“我也没那么好心，会在马路上把你捡回来，是你非要在居酒屋门前抱着我不放。”  
“······”  
“还有你的钱，被我全掏给你的下属了，听说你们在聚餐。”说到这儿，月岛来了兴趣，他撑着膝盖，撩起眼皮，语气轻柔的开口。

“所以这位先生，我其实连你叫什么都不知道。”

06  
月岛惯常是不太喜欢给人脸的，这不是说他不尊重别人，但尊重和给脸是两回事，黑尾裹着浴巾湿哒哒站在他家客厅的时候，深刻体会了这个事实。  
他一边牵起笑一边语气轻柔而恶劣的戳人心肝脾胃，直把人逼得面子里子都没了，才会罢手。  
当然这是专门对付黑尾坑了他一晚，又借了他浴室洗澡，还把他吵醒的手腕。  
黑尾赔罪道歉连着请饭快两周，月岛不咸不淡的放过他。  
第一次去找月岛，是在三天后。  
月岛刚走出医院大门，黑尾忙不迭的跟上去。  
“哟，月岛君，”男人敞着风衣外套，手里拿着烟，“一起去吃个饭怎么样？”  
“......？”月岛刚准备戴上耳机，身边突然响起颇为熟悉的男声，他扭头一看，男人便笑眯眯的凑上来。  
“不去。”  
“啊啦——不要这么冷淡嘛，”黑尾伸手挂上他肩膀，强硬的把人往自己身边带，“走吧，我请你，前几天不是还麻烦你了吗？”  
“不需要。”月岛撒开他的手，头也不回的去停车场，也不管黑尾怎么在后面喋喋不休。  
一看没戏，黑尾也只得作罢。按理说，他当天早上已经无比诚恳的道过谦了，可他还是觉得有什么不对。  
他昨天回到队里田崎笑得暧一脸昧的说：“队长，嫂子也太帅了吧~”  
“？”他听得一愣不知道他们在说什么，只好把拉过人去僻静处问，才知道月岛被误会成了他对象。  
一向能说会道的他，瞬间不知道该吐槽这个奇遇还是该说田崎的脑洞实在是强大，不知道看了多少漫画。他想了下月岛在居酒屋被他一把抱住会有的臭脸，又想了下他说的月岛很帅的样子，更加不知道该怎么接话。  
好半天他才悠悠的开口：“别乱说。”  
话出口他又觉得奇怪，他的职业告诉他很多事情必须要非黑即白，而这种误会更是不可取，他刚刚那话既没有肯定也没有否定，保持了一个微妙的态度。  
别乱说，别乱说什么？  
别乱说月岛是他的恋人？还是别乱说他和月岛的关系？  
这之间，天差地别。

07  
因着黑尾的纠缠，医院渐渐传起来八卦。  
“欸，你知道吧，我们院下班的时候，门口会有个高个子帅哥好像在等人。”午休时间，聚在一起三言两语的聊开。  
“黑头发的么？”  
“啊对对，就是黑头发，乱糟糟的，但是人很精神，看着很帅。”  
“那我好像也见过，他连着来了一星期了吧，也不知道是等谁，别不是和女朋友吵架了，只好来医院蹲着求原谅。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈说得好像很对的样子，不过啊......”  
“嗯？”  
“就是你们没觉得他看起来虽然很好相处的样子，其实很不好接近吗？不然这么多天怎么大家都只是远远看一眼，没人去搭过讪。”  
“你这么一说，那他不是和月岛医生很像么？”  
“对哦，两个人都......”  
月岛对那些流言一无所觉，照常上下班，顺便在下班的时候拒绝来自黑尾的邀约，再告诉他已经不需要道歉了。  
当然，通常结果是饭可以不去吃，第二天男人还是会到，拒绝无效。  
光是想到下班后还要去拒绝无法拒绝的邀请，月岛就头疼，他把白大衣挂进柜子里，穿好外套带上包下班。

“哟，阿月~”果然，黑尾又在门外等他。  
“我没记错的话，我们不熟，可以别叫得这么亲近吗？”月岛拧着眉，再一次纠正男人的话。  
“呀啊，你怎么好意思这么说天天见的我呢？”黑尾哈哈的笑，“今天还是不和我去吃饭吗？”  
“......去。”月岛沉吟半晌不情不愿的吐出个字。  
黑尾一早做好了又被拒绝的打算，还准备再调笑几句他像女孩子一样害羞，被他突如其来的答应了，半天反应不过来。  
“你开车来的吧？”月岛看他没动静，干脆伸手推推推人。  
“啊？啊，开车的，”黑尾愣愣的说，“你刚刚说得是不去吧？”  
“哈啊？你到底是想我去还是不去？”月岛脸色突变，干脆的怼了回去。  
“抱歉抱歉，走走走，我车停在这边的。”  
至此，黑尾完成了接近月岛的第一阶段任务——约饭。

08  
“啊啦，月岛医生，加班吗？”年长的护士长弯着笑眼柔声问。  
月岛合上病历本淡淡应答：“嗯，临时来了个病人，现在做检查去了，等他拿结果来。”  
“可你的朋友已经在楼下等着了哦~”护士长从月岛到这家医院实习就喜欢逗他，心态大概是太喜欢长得白白净净的小孩儿。最近女孩子们讨论的事情她偶尔也会听几耳朵，被缠上问的时候就笑眯眯的说不知道。  
事实上，在那个男人第二次出现在楼下的时候，她就见过了。  
两人很相熟的样子，而月岛总是一脸嫌弃，拥有妈妈粉心态的她，总觉得像是自家孩子有了可以使小性子的玩伴一般欣慰。  
“......”被护士长提醒了的月岛，才恍然梦醒的拿出抽屉里的手机，刚打开line，男人的消息就一条接着一条的进来，从下午三点多开始就开始了，问他等会要不要去吃饭，临了下班时段，又问他是不是在加班，很忙的话他可以去买回来。  
“所以说为什么默认了要和你吃晚饭啊......”槽点太多，月岛一时之间不知道该说男人的精神病终于暴露了还是该问护士长怎么知道的。  
「半小时，请等一下。」  
「好哟~」  
「不过还是快点来吧，我有点饿」  
「......你现在回去不就好了？」  
「啊哈哈哈，我在车里等你」  
月岛有些心累，患者拿了检查单正好敲门，他放下手机收起胡思乱想接诊。

“去哪里？”月岛系上安全带，“如果可能的话，最好近点。今天病人很多，我想早点回去睡觉。”  
“嗨哟~”黑尾含笑应一声，发动车离开停车场。

09  
不知不觉的两人就成了饭搭子，月岛每到临下班都会拿起手机，看看黑尾有没有给他发消息，男人有案子的时候也会提前说。  
论说办公时间不稳定，月岛和黑尾两人各不相让。  
有次黑尾在楼下等得久了，干脆去月岛喜欢的店里打包提上楼找他，然后被接起电话的月岛骂个狗血淋头。  
他并不希望男人突然的、不讲理的进入他的工作空间，下班后的一起吃饭他已经退步了，现在工作上再有交集，一想到被女医生女护士看到之后，一窝蜂的围上来问他关于男人的祖宗十八代，简直是让他不爽到极致。  
月岛罕见的发了脾气，黑尾便再不敢上楼去找他，而两人之间渐渐的约定俗成的东西越来越多。  
周一两人都会晚半小时到一小时才能下班，而月岛遇到突发事情的时候比黑尾多，所以大多数时候都黑尾来等他。月岛下班之后常常会在车里收到一个睡得像猪一样的男人。  
第一次遇到的时候，他还会说你这么累干脆就别来了不是更好，男人嘿嘿笑着拒绝了，第二天照常在车里睡大觉，次数多了月岛干脆懒得说，趁着休假干脆买了块新毯子扔给他。  
黑尾笑得漂亮的眼尾合成一线，黑漆漆的一条飞扬起来，眼瞳里还闪着光，月岛不自在的动动揣衣兜的手，指甲不自觉的在手心掐出了月牙，还狡辩说是买床单被套的时候店铺在做促销，觉得便宜就买了。  
男人狎着笑点头说知道，却把他的小动作看得一清二楚，黑尾这段时间把他的小性子摸得明白，自然也不会作死的去戳穿，免得把人惹急了还不知道怎么哄回来。

  
10  
躺在床上睡觉前，月岛萤偶尔会很疑惑，他和黑尾现在这样的关系，该怎么定义比较好。  
是朋友么？  
是朋友吧，约饭的行为要是朋友才能允许的。  
可朋友没有见天儿一起下班吃饭的。  
要再亲近一点么？  
月岛睡意朦胧的想，再亲近一点的好像是恋人，他觉得自己漏掉了什么，但困意汹涌根本来不及想明白，第二天醒来更是连睡前想了什么都不记得了。  
两人好像心照不宣的达成了什么约定，渐渐的不再只满足于下班一起吃饭，休假还会一起出去玩。  
黑尾第一次和他说，哎呀，月岛医生，有家新开的电影院第二张票半价，我买了两张，请你去看电影吧。然后两人到了地方，月岛才发现这家电影院已经开了半年多了。他眼神沉静一瞬，不戳穿男人的谎话，黑尾取完票回来，还去柜台买了一桶爆米花。  
月岛总是这样沉默的接受他的邀约，不管男人说是哪家新餐厅出了他喜欢的新菜品，还是同事买了音乐会的门票没办法去，黑尾只要提了，月岛就会跟着他去。  
他说的时间，我正好有空，干嘛不去？月岛在心里狡辩一阵，脚步轻快的和男人去看话剧。

11  
月岛近来在准备升学的事情，他有想法再去进修，忙着联系导师，考试准备起来很麻烦，但他脑子向来很好使，严格说来倒不算太难。  
刚看完一个课时的视频，放在旁边充电的手机突然响了，拿起来一看是黑尾打来的，他有点奇怪，大半夜的还给他打电话？  
“喂，你半夜找我——”月岛的话没能说完，被对面急切地声音打断。  
“是嫂子吗？队长喝多了，您能来接他一下吗？”男声清脆，语速很快，但月岛还是听清了他的第一句话。  
嫂子？黑尾有女朋友吗？他怎么不知道。  
月岛咳嗽一声清清嗓：“不好意思，你可能打错了。”  
男声一瞬间慌起来：“啊，对不起对不起，我打错了吗？队长，嫂子的电话到底是哪个啊？这个我打过去人家说不是啊。”  
月岛边听不自觉的捏起了手机，用劲儿有些大，细白的手背上血管都清晰可见。  
男声继续问着，黑尾好像醉成了一滩烂泥，嘴里哼哼的说不清楚，月岛深深的喘了口气，突然对着电话那头的人说。  
“我来接他吧，你把地址发我手机上。”  
然后迅速的挂了电话，从柜子里拿出外套和围巾，带上钥匙火速出门，他刚到楼下手机在衣兜里震动——是发来的地址，和去年被黑尾碰瓷的同一个店。  
深冬季节快凌晨，外面的温度低得吓人，月岛冻得一哆嗦，赶紧上车打暖风，马不停蹄的去接人。  
所以，黑尾是有女朋友的吗？  
怎么从来没在他面前提起过？

12  
深夜的大街上车并不多，月岛半个小时就到了那家店外，他停好车给黑尾打电话，接起来的还是之前的男声，说着马上出来。  
他站在避风口等，也懒得进店去染上一身的味儿。  
没三分钟，门口传来踉踉跄跄的脚步声，他刚挪了两步迎面接上一只大型的宠物，黑尾抱着他的肩，在他耳边模模糊糊的喊阿月。  
月岛记忆力很好，认出把他扶出来的人，是去年见过的男生，他冲着人淡淡的笑说麻烦他照顾黑尾了。  
西村条件反射的说哪里哪里，照顾队长不麻烦，脑子里却闪着三个大大的感叹号。  
这不就是嫂子吗？！  
为什么嫂子说自己不是？！  
他和队长吵架了吗？！  
可吵架了怎么还会来接队长？！  
问题虽然多，他也只能憋回去，看月岛要把黑尾扶上车，手脚快的去拉开车门，顺便把队长的大外套和公文包一并放进车里，然后目送他俩离开。  
他转身撩开帘子进去，喧嚣的人声在耳边炸响，他才在震惊里找到一点清醒。  
刚刚队长念念叨叨的那个音不是tsuki吗？  
而电话存的通信人正好是阿月。  
他连着问了好多遍黑尾嫂子叫什么，男人醉醺醺的始终念叨着tsuki，他还以为在说月亮才没反映过来。  
来接他的男人刚好叫月岛，队长扑过去的时候嘴里好像就在喊阿月。  
西村理了半天没弄清两个人之间到底是什么关系，干脆放弃。

13  
黑尾时隔一年又在月岛家的沙发上醒过来，玄关扔着他的鞋，旁边挂着他的外套，衬衣睡了一晚皱皱巴巴，还散发着浓浓的酒臭。  
宿醉之后头疼得像是有个小人拿着锤子在里面敲，他撑着脑袋坐起来， 拧着眉看了一圈房里的摆设，和一年前差别不大，窗台上多了两盆绿萝，沙发上多了个小方枕，换了个青色条纹的桌布。  
他正看着月岛趿拉着鞋打开房门出来，男人揉山根的手有一瞬间的停滞，继而在脸上堆满讨好的笑，殊不知烂醉才醒的自己是一幅什么样的尊容。  
“醒了就先去洗漱，东西都给你放在浴室了。”月岛嫌弃的看他一眼，打开冰箱要做早饭，黑尾心虚的下沙发奔去洗澡。  
剪蛋培根烤面包片再加一杯牛奶，月岛有条不紊的做好分两份端出去，黑尾正好一身水汽的从浴室出来。  
月岛给他找的是自己的运动衣，他俩身高相近，但黑尾比他结实不少，月岛穿着松松的短袖，被男人一穿差点变成紧身衣，胸肌实在是太明显。  
“昨晚怎么是你去接我的？那么晚了我不可能给你打电话吧？”  
“不然呢？你还要给谁打电话？”月岛喝一口牛奶凉凉的说，“找你女朋友去么？大半夜的也不怕人家女孩子不方便。”  
黑尾被说得一头雾水，什么别人什么女朋友？  
“不是，我哪来的女朋友？我有没有女朋友你不知道吗？”黑尾眯着眼沉声问道。  
“我怎么知道，”他脸色不好，月岛也不见得开心到哪里去，“给我打电话的小男生张嘴就问是不是嫂子，不是你女朋友还能是你妈啊——”  
月岛讥讽的说完，撩起眼皮看他，黑尾正襟危坐，半晌突然笑了，不仅笑还要看着他笑，越笑越大声越笑越猖狂，月岛从昨夜起心里鼓着的火蹭的烧起来。  
“不吃就回你家去。”他冷冷地扔下这句话，气得早饭也不想吃，站起来推开凳子就要回卧室。  
刚到房门口，身后压上来个人，沙哑的声音在他耳边说话：“这么能醋，还憋着不准备问问？”  
“放开。”月岛冷着脸，耳朵尖却泛红。  
“左手放开右手么？”黑尾伸手揉他耳根。  
“......”  
“哪有什么女朋友，你看我下班和你在一起，休假也基本和你在一起，哪里挪得出时间去交女朋友？”  
“呵，可不是委屈你这个队长了么？”月岛脾气上了头，根本不把男人的话往深处想。  
“这连个影子都没有，怎么气性就这么大了？嗯？”  
“天生的，”月岛口气凶横，“你给我撒开。”  
“啊呀，两只手不小心打结了，撒不开了怎么办？”黑尾边说着边把身前的人抱紧，他吊儿郎当的玩笑话把月岛气得直喘气，一言不发的拼了命扒拉他环抱的手，黑尾怕他伤到自己，只好拖着他的腰往后退，趁着那一点空隙打开卧室的门，推着他往里走。  
“我喜欢的不一直都是你吗？”  
挣扎和喘气声都戛然而止，月岛倏地扭头看他，气得通红的脸上满是不可置信。

14  
“住手，停...你干什么？！”月岛被按在床上动弹不得，黑尾覆在他身上，一手钳着他两手腕，一手麻利的脱下他身上的家居服，不消一会儿月岛的上衣就被脱了个干净，裤子也被褪到大腿，圆润的臀部松紧绳勒出一圈。  
他面上飞红，眼镜也被蹭歪，瞪眼看着黑尾，眼角莹润着光。早上起来他拉开的窗帘迎着风往屋里送，他住得不算高，也庆幸窗户那边是花园不是邻居，不然两个大男人白日宣淫，他要上小区的八卦榜头版头条。  
黑尾推着他进屋，趁他没从告白里回过神来，猛地一口咬在他唇瓣上，他疼得要出声，男人却在这个当头，把舌头喂进他嘴里，唾液被搅拌的声音直接而清晰的响在他脑袋里，混沌的一瞬间他便被推着压倒在床。  
男人像是终于露出了獠牙般，迅疾而猛烈的要把他拆吃入腹，他根本招架不住。  
“干什么？”男人终于停下来，但他炽热的掌心还握着月岛的臀肉，染了情欲的声音吹吐在脸上，“干你啊，宝贝~”  
说完一把拽掉他的裤子，把他按着翻过去，顶开他闭拢的大腿根，倾身下去和他接吻。  
情欲上头得不讲清理，翻遍医学知识，他也只能说这就是常规的生理现象，男人带茧的手蛮横又不讲理的撸动他勃起的阴茎，多巴胺和肾上腺素的急速分泌烧昏了他的头，只伸了手抓实床单。  
黑尾并拢他的腿把性器塞进他腿间，月岛有一双漂亮笔直的长腿，背对着他跪起来，挺翘的臀峰往下线条优美，因为动情而突起像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，脊背往里收，挺直的连着清瘦的腰线。  
他伸手落在脊梁骨和尾椎连着的地方，缓慢的自下而上，月岛浑身一抖侧过脸来看他，眼里朦着泪水降落未落，黑尾突然温柔地勾起一个笑，亲在他嘴角。  
“还没真枪实战，怎么还哭了？”

“黑尾大队长，你知道你的行为属于猥亵吗？”月岛青白着脸从浴室出来，男人还岁月静好的躺在他床上，岔着腿露着鸟，窗帘还是大敞着。  
“诶呀，我们这个——”黑尾侧躺起来支着头，表情风骚，“应该算是合奸吧？”  
听得月岛呼吸一滞。  
“也不对，还没奸到呢，那应该叫友爱互助吧~~~”  
月岛面色僵硬，两步上前把毛巾摔他脸上。  
屋里一时之间安静下来，黑尾眯着上挑的猫眼盯着月岛，月岛盯着床单。  
“我们——”  
“我们——”  
月岛无声的叹口气，把毛巾又捡起来：“行了，收拾收拾赶快滚。”  
“欸？？？这么对新上任的男朋友是不是狠了点？”黑尾咋呼着再次跳进浴室洗澡，一边洗还一边哼歌。

15  
他们过得挺普通。  
起床，上班，下班，一起吃饭，再在一个被窝里睡觉。  
如果不是西村再一次给月岛打电话。  
“嫂子？”西村的声音又急又慌，尖锐的响在耳旁，月岛甚至来不及细想他为什么这样，某一根为了某人特定的反射神经突然上线，他脱口而出。  
“你队长怎么了？”  
黑尾在一个星期前去度假，他一个人去的。  
月岛说，他可以请年假和他一起去，黑尾摸摸他的脸柔声说：“不用，你在家等我，我回来时才会安心。”  
男人的黑眸敛了光，看起来是仿佛静水流深，月岛无言一阵，坦然的在他眼睛上亲一口说好。  
成年人，他该放对方有些不愿为他所知的自由。  
可这不是他接到这种电话的理由。

“三年前，我刚来队里，就参加了一场葬礼，殉职的是队长的老队长。”西村红着眼站在ICU外和月岛解释。  
“老队长在执行抓捕行动的过程中，情报被出卖，任务失败，没救过来，目标也逃了，当时的情报分析，应该是连夜逃到了国外。”  
“所以，他这次是去抓人的？”月岛冷肃着脸，站在凌晨清冷又空旷的医院走廊里，这么多年，头一次觉得这么冷，冷得像是身体失去了发热的能力，空荡荡的风吹过来，冰一样的掠过他胸口。  
“不是，”西村看他脸色不好，喏喏的摇头，“队长真的是去度假的，只是不小心遇到了。”  
“然后就把自己抓成这么个熊样？”他讥讽笑，“人抓到了没？”  
“抓到了，已经带回去了。”西村紧张的手出汗，问一句答一句。  
“嗯......”月岛从鼻子里哼出一声作答，西村站在一边见他不说话了，才悄无声息的松口气。  
“我记得，他不是调任了么？”月岛突然像是想起什么似的，过了快半小时突然又问他。  
“啊，是的， 队长调离了刑侦那边，老队长走的第二年就调了，”西村搔搔后脑勺，“但他也是警察嘛——”  
“他怎么遇到的？”月岛问出口才惊觉不对劲，果然西村面露为难，他扶额感叹自己的理智真是崩完了，“就是他旅游，然后碰到了，上去抓人，两败俱伤，最后抓到了？”  
“差不多。”  
“蠢货。”月岛抿紧的唇瓣，悠悠吐出两个字。

16  
“小哥，纹好了。”月岛疼得意识模糊，被阿大连喊好多声才低低的应声，“这边有镜子，那你可以过来看看，我先出去。”  
阿大抻着懒腰拖拖沓沓的出去。  
月岛脸色苍白，动作缓慢的从小床上起来，单手拎着毯子走到镜前，师傅的手艺很好。  
图案和上色都精巧异常，腰间的那只抽象的手像是抓着他，又像是在玷污他。  
月岛整个人站得笔直，腰腹间只能看到半个手掌，和tetsu这几个字母。他看着看着笑起来，带着少见的温润，瞳孔里闪烁着娇俏的笑意。  
黑尾喜欢他的腰喜欢他的腿，平日里两人在家男人总是会无意识的摸，月岛几次想提醒他，转念又觉得男朋友摸个大腿没什么大不了。  
他喜欢黑尾用那双狎着笑的黑亮猫眼看他，每次看到那双眼，他都会心软，当然这个话他是绝对不会告诉黑尾的，免得男人的猫尾巴要翘上天。  
结缘的那个晚上，后来月岛才知道那是黑尾前队长的忌日，男人喝得烂醉，然后撞上了他，那一晚男人悲恸的心绪，像是动听的深海物语——巨鲸落，万物生，滋养出了他和他和他们。  
缘。

月岛拢好衣服，穿上西裤付钱离开。  
傍晚的霞光很好，落在人身上添了一圈温柔的光辉，他兴致极好的拿出手机给黑尾发了一条在很早之前就想和他说的话。

——希望你看着我，像风像水一样望着我，从此以后我就是你的墓碑，你住在我身上，朝朝暮暮，形影不离。

踏霞归去，他在等男人醒来回家，回那个他安心的家。

Fin


End file.
